legend of the sixth
by toolfanAJ
Summary: part 2 is done ive change my idead im gonns continue with it then ill do the story that leads up to in this konohameru becomes hokage 2 of naruto's best students are sent to kill bokubo and shikamaru and temari have a very suprising encounter


Legacy of The Sixth

Part 2

Yurushi stood over his father's grave, memories of the past and of how his father use to get hotheaded was streaming in his head. It had been a month since naruto's death at the hands of that mysterious shinobi."hiketsu has been training a lot harder since the funeral dad. he really wants to get revenge.we rarely see him its like he doesn't want to see us."yurushi said to his father's grave.konohamaru walked towards yurushi. "your father was the greatest hokage even greater than my grandfather"Said konohamaru."they've asked me to be the 7th hokage"

"sensei"asked yurushi.

"yeah yuru"Replied Konohamaru

"everyone seems to moved on don't they feel sad about this or anger towards that ninja"Asked yurushi." Cus me and Hiketsu would go and hunt they bastard down but we cant ".

"The thing is Yuru"replied konohamaru."none of us have gotten over naruto's death. we might look like we have but really we haven't...the thing is that he wouldn't want us to act like it in front of his family and he wouldn't want his family to do the same" .

"thank you sensei"Said yuru."but i promise this to my father...ill be hokage"

They both left to continue their training "Genma you shouldn't be takin this missions with me you know that don't you... especially since your pregnant with our child"said getsu."just because i'm pregnant doesn't mean im useless"told genma."and besides you get restless when your fightin"

"i just think that you need a rest cus bein 7 months pregnant an all"said getsu.

"ok ok i see your point"said genma."so whos helpin you with this mission"

"tanaka"replied getsu

"errrrr...but you Haven't seen him in 5 years".said genma"is he alright with this"

"He knows whats happened to a sensei"said getsu."he'll want to kill that shinobi.

"naruto-sensei is gone...its gonna be difficult not knowin he aint gonna be here and act all goofy".laughed genma sadly.

"that bastard's gonna pay for the crime he did he aint gonna get away."growled getsu."just promise me you'll be careful wont you?"asked genma.Getsu stuck a thumb up."theres no way he be able to defeat the dynamic duo"replied getsu.he left to meet up with tanaka.

"there he is...look at him do you think he knows we are here?"asked Getsu.

"Maybe"replied tanaka."knows our chance.. chakra release: drilling bullet technique"

Out of tanaka's hand was a his chakra in a shape of a drill. He launched it at bokubo.

"lightning style: devasting spark technique".shouted Getsu. And out of his palm, grew a massive charged lightning in the form of a sphere. He too launched it bokubo. They hit and massive explosion occurred. "hehehehehe...do you think that I'm stupid enough to fall for your attacks" laughed bokubo mockingly." I'm the 3rd shadow out of 6 you'll have to do better than that to even hurt me you fools"

"Damn he is quick"said Getsu

" he isn't" said Tanaka

"What do you mean?" asked Getsu

" he used a clone... he knew we was following him all this time"replied Tanaka ." Getsu have learned the electric cage jutsu"

"Yes why" asked Getsu. " OH i know why...you want me to trap him with it"

"exactly" replied tanaka

"Enough with this chatter and let me kill you" shouted bokubo."you'll be joining you sensei sooner that i thought...Shadow release: creeping death technique. And with this, bokubo created, out of his own shadow, four snake-like creatures

"Watch out Getsu" shouted tanaka. Getsu ducked, the creature barely missed him. The battle started and Getsu and Tanaka was on the defensive, blocking the attacks, already.

Meanwhile...

" I can't believe its been a month already"said Temari.Do you think Tanaka and Getsu have caught him",.

" I'm sure they... wait. someone is following us"said Shikamaru."this is a drag".

"well you haven't changed one bit" said Kichi" it took me awhile to get here. Aren't you happy to see me".

"who are you and what are you doin here"asked Temari

" oh come on now mom don't you recognise me"said the genius."or have you forgotten you oldest son"

"k-k-k...Kichi...i..i..is that you"Asked Temari."why are you wearing that mask and that armor"

"my body was scarred after the accident but luckily Kabuto found me and tried to heal my wounds.he taught me his medical knowledge so i performed surgery on my self to make me stronger. my body isn't just meat anymore its a cocoon containin chakra but i put some armor plates underneath my skin " told kichi."plus ive created my own group of ninjutsus...allow me to demonstrate".DOOM RELEASE!: SKULLS OF SUFFERING!!.the couple dodged his attack."kichi stop now"said temari."we thought you were dead"

" you thought why didn't you try to rescue me was I not worth anything to you"asked Kichi angrily.

" we couldn't do anything the house up in flames "cried Temari." We're so sorry kichi"

"Do you know what its like dragging you charred body in constant agony" asked Kichi.kabuto rescued me he was more of a parent to me for these 5 years"

"Please son stop this now we've always loved you."said Shikamaru.

"5 years too late" said Kichi. " DOOM RELEASE: SKULLS OF SUF..."

"Big Brother" said nika,temari's and shikamru's 10 year old daughter." You've come back. I knew you would"

"Ni..Ni-Ni...Nika" gasped Kichi

Nika ran up to Kichi and hugged him round his waist.


End file.
